


Coffee

by witchyavenger



Category: The Letter Room (short film)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, No use of y/n, Other, gender neutral reader, non-sexual nudity, soft!Rochard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Song fic based on Coffee by beabadoobee
Relationships: Richard Alonso-Muñoz/reader, Richard Alsonso-Muñoz/Reader, Richard Alsonso-Muñoz/You





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one bc I’m so in love with Richard and I think this song fits him so well   
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/643126096602202112/coffee

_**Don’t stay awake for too long** _

_**Don’t go to bed** _

The sun has barely risen when Richard has to get up. The sound of his alarm clock ripping through the tranquility of the morning. An early shift… never his favorite. His reluctance to get up is clear when he wraps his arms around you with a deep sigh. You giggle when he nuzzles against your neck, his mustache tickling you gently.

“Morning,” you murmur, taking his hand to pull him closer around you. 

“Good morning, love.” His soft voice laced with the rasp of sleep makes your heart flutter. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to him using one of his many terms of endearment for you. Sweet man. 

“We shouldn’t have stayed up so long.” 

“I didn’t want to go to bed yet, I missed having you here.” 

“I missed you, too… but now we have to get up.” 

He grumbles in disapproval, but you slip from his grasp anyway. The lack of warmth without his embrace and the sheets covering you make you regret that decision. You quickly grab the shirt he wore yesterday and pull it over your head. It brings back some comfort to feel the smooth fabric on your skin that still smells like him. 

Richard turns to let his view follow you as you make your way to the door. He loves seeing you in his clothes, your legs on display and butt barely hidden. His eyes are glued to the hem of his shirt grazing the back of your thigh as you leave his bedroom. He just wanted to be home with you, after not having seen you for a few days. 

**_I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head_ **

**_I’ll get you up and going out of bed_ **

Your feet pat along the hallway and over the tiles in his kitchen. With a serenity that only mornings can bring you start to make coffee. The smell of the hot brew brings a welcome, homey feeling. Inhaling the rich scent you felt yourself wake up fully. Richard would appreciate it too. He always needed his caffeine to get ready for a long day at work. You used to laugh at how grumpy he got when he forgot to buy coffee. He would always run late then. And after having to survive a shift without it he would come home complaining about a headache. You made it your personal mission then to double-check if he was stocked up… and bring him a cup to bed in the morning whenever you could. 

**_And I promise that one day I’ll feel fine_ **

**_And I promise that one day I’ll feel alright_ **

These past few days you couldn’t and it really took a toll on you. You hadn’t noticed how much you liked doing something so small for him. You enjoyed every moment with him. He made you feel… happy. Like everything was going to be okay. His gentle demeanor and loving presence provided a sense of calm you hadn’t known before. It was love. And sometimes love was as simple as a cup of coffee. 

**_And I’ll make a cup of coffee_ **

**_With the right amount of sugar_ **

**_How you like it_ **

**_And I’ll make a cup of coffee_ **

**_With the right amount of sugar_ **

**_How you like it_ **

**_How you like it_ **

You pour the dark liquid into his favorite cup and watch the steam rise. Without really thinking about it you grab some sugar and measure precisely one and a half teaspoons. This is how Richard prefers to drink his ‘life elixir’ because he has such a sweet tooth. All his sweetness must come from something you told him once. He got all flustered in turn and the memory makes you grin like a fool. 

When you reenter his bedroom he’s still in bed, waiting for you. His eyes light up when he sees you, like they did the first time he met you. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” he says when the smell of the hot beverage wafts over to him. He knew you’d bring him a cup, you always do, but he still wants to tell you how much it means to him. He sits up against the headboard and you lean against his chest. The two of you drink quietly for a while, cuddling up to each other.

**_Don’t know how long I’ll stay for_ **

**_It’s okay, I’ll knock on your door_ **

**_Won’t you come down and get me?_ **

“Will you be here when I get home from work?” 

“No, but I’ll come by later if that’s okay?” 

“Of course. We can make dinner together.” 

You hum in appreciation. Cooking with him is one of your favorite things to do. One of your first dates you’d spent in his kitchen, almost burning the food when you got distracted. It was the first time he’d kissed you without hesitation. No longer tentative after you’d confidently pulled him to you. Somehow your passion made him feel equally confident, less hesitant to touch you now that he knew you liked it. 

“Just knock if your here and I’ll come to get you. We can go for a walk first, it’s nice outside.” As if to emphasize his words the birds outside pick up their singing. 

You look over to him smiling, “Let’s do that.” He smiles back and strokes your cheek with his thumb before dipping his head forward to kiss you. His mouth is warm and tastes slightly of coffee. After a moment you settle back in his arms. 

**_I like it when you hold me_ **

**_Tight_ **

**_You make me feel nice_ **

You wished you could stay here forever. In his arms, his hand lovingly squeezing your hips, holding you against him. Just being with him. That’s when everything felt… calm, good. With a sigh, you drop your head against his shoulder. He knows why. He feels the same way. Ever since he’s known you he hasn’t felt the restlessness anymore. Like he had been looking for something. Not even more, just something, until he’d found it in you. Now he was content, at ease. 

_**The green in your eyes** _

_**Makes me feel warm inside** _

He’s absent-mindedly stroking your skin when you notice you’ve both finished your coffee. It’s time to get up. 

Once you’re both ready for the day ahead you move over to him, brushing a hand over his neatly parted curls. He looks handsome in his uniform. His eyes never leave yours as your studying him. Once they catch you, you’re mesmerized. Their deep brown holds so much compassion, so much tenderness… so much love. There are even small sprinkles of green in them, almost invisible. He’s watching you with such intensity it makes you giddy. Warmth spreads through you in embarrassment and he notices. It makes him chuckle and give a kiss to your temple before he moves past you. About to leave for the day. 

**_And I’ll make a cup of coffee_ **

**_With the right amount of sugar_ **

**_How you like it_ **

“I put the rest of the coffee in a thermos for you,” you say following him. You walk into the kitchen to get it for him. 

When you hand it to him he asks, “Did you put some sugar in already?” 

You shake your head a little in a fake mock, “Of course.” 

**_And I’ll make a cup of coffee_ **

**_With the right amount of sugar_ **

**_How you like it_ **

**_How you like it_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
